


The Rabbits of France

by action_cat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballad, Bees, Escape, France - Freeform, Gen, Germany, Government, Johnlock - Freeform, London, Love, M/M, Nazis, Reunions, Suicide, Teenlock, World War II, firing squad - Freeform, happines, poem, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/action_cat/pseuds/action_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little freeform poem about John and Sherlock in France, 1936-1947. Nazi's invade, and reunions are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rabbits of France

dearie, dearie,

who do you think you are?

running 'round my life,

leaving chaos, leaving scars?

i've learned not to trust the men that come to the door,

because one day they could be here for a little bit more.

 

a little bit more of a shell

hiding away in his head,

his quiet life hell.

and then he goes back to bed,

with monsters hiding from beneath the shelves.

 

when the monsters come for you,

my love don't die i'll be there too.

because the worst is not yet over for me.

the worst, my love, is seeing you leave.

 

it wasn't your fault when the nazi's came.

we were sixteen.

and living in france with a silvery sheen

trying to get by without teams.

and so when you left it rained.

 

Sherlock, come back to me.

six years ago i was watching you leave.

involuntarily, you tried to fight.

but alone was i, that first night.

and now my life is not very right.

 

it's 1939, and we are at war.

the people's rights gone away,

with help to be sure.

and so i cry this day.

 

where are you

where are you now?

are you waiting, are you watching,

for me in the crowd?

 

Sherlock, it's been six years. 

i'm not dead. 

but you probably are.

so here i am with a gigantic scar.

 

May third, nineteen-fourty-two

i'll write your name on my bullet,

so that they know that the last thing that went through my head was you.

 

_goodbye_

 

 

no.

come back to me.

i am not dead

or appear to be.

John, i am alive.

and coming home soon.

soon, my love, 

i'll be back with you.

 

don't take that gun,

and mark the bullets

that take away humanity from us.

i will find a way

to save more today

and hope that i come home done.

 

john, yes, it was 1939.

but three years later and i'm out of time.

i'm coming home, whether hitler likes it or not.

because you cannot give up with so many bets in the pot.

 

Canary Wharf, i'm coming to you.

we can't go to poland, they'll kill us two

we were on the wrong side, and we are soon to be dead,

the last thing a bullet should go through is my head.

 

run rabbit, run rabbit, run run run!

the farmer is here with his big brown gun

he needs some rabbit for his rabbit pie,

so run rabbit, run rabbit, run run run!

 

john

sherlock

how are we alive?

just because we were married,

doesn't mean we survive.

you were gone

and now i am too,

so please be here

when i wait for you.

 

 

a reunion is supposed to be nice.

with friends and laughter and sugar and spice.

but instead are wooden boxes waiting for you

and me too.

 

luckily, we have luck.

john, my dear, right now DUCK

bullets whiz over our heads

trying to keep us from being together again.

 

IT'S NINETEEN FORTY THREE

AND ALL YOU MEAN TO ME

IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD

SO COME BACK TO ME,

MY DARLING, MY SWEET,

AND NEVER LEAVE THIS HERD

 

 

 

 

 

hello again.

i haven't seen you in six years.

how are you?

i missed you.

i love you.

and i know that now.

 

nineteen forty-seven

and i'm definitely in heaven,

because i'm right next to you,

a metal band on my finger,

and no one is trying to tear us apart.

 

it's over.

the war, i mean.

back in London,

back to crime scenes.

don't worry, we're happy.

it's all that we need.

for when people tried to tear us apart,

we came back, it seems.

 

NINETEEN FORTY SEVEN,

AND I KNOW THAT I'M IN HEAVEN,

BECAUSE HERE WE ARE BEING MARRIED FOR REAL,

THE START OF AN ERA, THE START OF A DEAL

 

thank you.

i'm alive today.

i would have gone,

but sherlock,

you saved the day.

and now you're home with me,

in the country, 

tending bees.

 

and that's all we'll ever need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, sherlock and john were dating in 1936 ( they met in 1936) ish in France. They were sixteen, no parents. When Hitler came to power, the Nazis rounded up all the gays, but because John was a doctor, he wasn't taken. Sherlock tried to fight, but he didn't escape. (1939)Now, six years later,(since they day they first met), John has given up and suicidal thoughts roam his head. He doesn't know if Sherlock is alive or dead, and if he is alive, is he free and why hasn't he come back to him? On May 3rd, 1942, John tries to commit suicide because in France, then, life was hell. No food, no money, no hope. And without Sherlock. 
> 
> Sherlock finds out that John is alive, because after he was taken the Nazis' found out how smart he was and forced him to help them. But he escaped, and went looking for John. He sends him a message, and they flee to Canary Wharf, in London, England. But they were caught and sentenced to the firing squad.
> 
> I know the rabbit part is a bit vague, but it's an old nursery rhyme about rabbits trying to escape from the farmer who wants them in order to make pie. 
> 
> Anyway, Sherlock and John are sentenced to death because they were gay (which really happened in world war two), and because Sherlock managed to escape. They were re-united for the first time in six years, but had to be executed the next day. But Sherlock comes up with a plan, and they escape.  
> Re-united, they wait until the end of the war.(1943)
> 
> In 1947, Sherlock and John are back in London and due to be married. They get married, and retire to the country for some peace and quiet. And now, at twenty-seven years of age, Sherlock works for the government, and John is a doctor at the local hospital. 
> 
> and they are content.


End file.
